


Do it. I dare you.

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Love at Nikiforov's [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Sexual Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: A moment between Yuuri and Phichit after they move into Victor's house.A Tumblr prompt filled with theBe My Chef, Yuuri UniverseTumblr:n3rdlif343va





	Do it. I dare you.

It was a quiet Monday morning. Yuuri sat at the breakfast table sipping his coffee while flipping through his tattered recipe book. He wanted something different for the chef’s special in the upcoming week and he couldn’t quite decide what to choose.

“Where’s Victor?”

Coming out of his concentration, Yuuri looked up to see Phichit filling his own coffee mug. The hamster pajama pants paired with the t-shirt sporting a giant pickle saying “I’m kind of a big dill” made Yuuri chuckle into his own cup before answering. “Upstairs, still asleep I believe. He was a little restless last night.” The dreams had been coming again and Yuuri had spent most of the night waking a distressed Victor with soothing kisses. If Victor could sneak in some extra sleep on their day off, it would certainly be good for him. Checking the time on his phone, Yuuri figured another thirty minutes and he would prepare breakfast to deliver to Victor in bed.

“Restless, huh?” Phichit leaned back on the counter eying Yuuri across the kitchen.

Yuuri knew that look. It was the look Phichit had immediately before collecting the ingredients for his famous turducken. It was the same look that had come with the sentence “ _hey, Yuuri, I bet we could win this pole dancing contest, dare you to try_.” Most famously, it was the look that had dared Yuuri to kiss Victor on the night of JJ’s bachelor party. “Don’t,” Yuuri warned, returning to his recipe book and refusing to look at his best friend.

“Are you going to take Victor breakfast in bed?” Pushing from the counter, Phichit retrieved the tray used for that purpose and placed it on the kitchen island.

Willing himself to keep his head down toward his book, Yuuri nodded. There were soft bangs and clangs from the main part of the kitchen and Yuuri’s grip on his coffee mug grew tight. The sound of Phichit humming to himself had Yuuri’s resistance straining and finally losing the battle he turned to face his best friend.

“Ta da!” Phichit waved an arm proudly over the tray on the island. “Breakfast!”

The proud smile was Yuuri’s first hint that the tray needed to be closely examined. Rising from his chair to approach the island, his jaw dropped at the contents in front of him.

Phichit Chulanont, world class chef and sous chef, inventor of beautiful pastries, and foodie extraordinaire had stacked an entire tray with nothing but whipped cream, chocolate sauce, syrup, peanut butter, and hot sauce. Lifting the last one from the tray, Yuuri slowly let his gaze land on Phichit’s face.

“In case you are feeling spicy,” Phichit winked, very obviously proud of himself.

“I swear…” Yuuri hung his head, shaking it slightly. “There isn’t anything of substance on here Phichit, what am I supposed to do…” Laughter rolled from his best friend as Yuuri’s sentence came to a screeching halt. He was an idiot and Phichit… well, Phichit was Phichit.

Tossing a banana onto the tray, Phichit continued to giggle. “For potassium, so you don’t get cramps.” Thrilled with his own joke, Phichit hopped up on the counter, flipping the hot sauce into the air and catching it. Carefully replacing it on the ridiculous tray, Phichit looked over his shoulder. “Hey, Yuuri…”

Freezing, Yuuri knew what was coming. After all the years of friendship they had shared, Yuuri should have predicted it and should have run while there was still time. Hands balling into fists on either side of the tray, he braced himself for the unavoidable.

“Do it,” Phichit flicked Yuuri’s ear, happily swinging his legs, “I dare you.”

Never one to back down from a dare, Yuuri seized the handles of the tray, gave Phichit one last long look and headed up the stairs to give Victor a very surprising Monday morning.


End file.
